The Tomb of the Dsaxker
by skyrimplus123
Summary: this is the story of the dragonborn delving into a dungeon to kill a army of the dead
1. Chapter 1

The Tomb of the Dsaxker,

chapter 1

journey to the mountian

Running, through a wooded glen. Looking up, at the strange tomb at the top of the ancient mountain. "Kill the dragon." He remembers the Jarl "a humongous bounty shall be yours.""My lord," questioned you "why not send some soldiers, or your own thane.""Some say it is haunted, certainly something happens something like I have never seen in skyrim."

Soaring, never tumbling. As agile as a mountain goat. Fierce as a tiger. As he approaches the summit all senses come into one, body and mind fusing together into one insufferable thought. Revenge. Revenge to the fallen, loved and hated, revenge for all who have died. At last he hoped the last dragon priest would be slain. More powerful than dragons, these killers were rumoured to be raising an army of the dead. He had to stop them!

Suddenly, a roar split the air, shattering all peace. As beautiful and deadly an elven blade the dragon (guard of the tomb.) took to the air. Calmly, shooting fireballs, as hot as the sun and ice as sharp as a daedric knife. Suddenly He shouted and lightning pierced the air, the dragon twisted crashing into the snow. Suddenly a sign is imbued on you…

a/t This is my first story please r&r


	2. Chapter 2

The Tomb of the Dsaxker

Chapter 2

The story behind.

Lifting, a strange sensation coming over him. Suddenly, he rose, spinning in the air. But why, he wondered "What is going on?" he yelled, fighting against invisible bonds

"Peace, My champion." a soothing voice purred.

"Menilda!" He stated, hastfully struggling into a bow

"Rise," she appeared "We are equals now."

"Why bring me here" you questioned, "why now?"

"The dragon priest you hunt is indeed in here." She whispered. "But without my help, you can never defeat him"

"Tell me why!" He shouted. "WHY!"

"Let me show you." Her voice bounded forth, soothing him, taking away all anger and pain. And he falled into a deep sleep.

"Before you dovokin the dragons ruled the earth." She whispered, leading him around, "Then your ancestors came, and their shouts ruled the earth!"

Running, he saw small figures, dragon rending alduins minions. Dragons needed help, they created drougr"

"I know this!" he yelled, struggling to get back.

"But, they needed something more" Menilda ignored "so they created dragon priests, one as powerful as alduin himself."

"This is the one you pursue."

"I thought he was dead." he struggled, "Tiber Septim smote him down with his own hand!"

"Yes he killed his body, but his spirit inhabits a shade, which makes him more powerful then ever."

"He now lives in this tomb, waking his army of the dead. Planning to take over the world!" Yelled Menilda, controlling herself. But let me tell you how. "Normally, only a few become elite drougrs powerful enough to do enough damage, and even they are no match for adventurers like you."

"Thanks." He muttered "I know."

"So how does this relate to the tomb?"

"Patience" Menilda said "let me show you"

Blood, gore splattered on the rocks. The carrions circled overhead cawing for there next meal savage war cries as dragon's priests and heroes were struck down alike. The scene was terrible, and he was part of it, suddenly he was running, sprinting, striking down drougr after drougr "the dragon priests were fighting the blades." Menilda shouted over the carnage of the battles.

He saw many drougrs falling, some blades reaching dragon priests themselves.

"Unlike the lesser dragon priests he could see how the battle was going." Menilda yelled. "And he fled to the mountain, but as he got their a brave hero named Tiber septim struck him down."

Suddenly he was rising from the carnage, spinning above the sky until he rose to the tomb. Close to tears, he choked "I-I understand now, thank you."

"I only have one more gift for you." Menilda purred

"Wha- wha what?" he said, surprised by her generosity

"Take this spell; it is the only way to beat him truly."

"Deaths revenge." He said. "Thank you."

And with a slight glimmer of hope, a light in the darkness. He set off into the tomb


End file.
